feelings not erased
by zero BiE
Summary: Perasaan tidak mungkin terhapus. Walau sudah melewati dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Perasaan itu akan tetap ada, sadar atau tidak bagi mereka yang merasakannya. HotsumaxShuusei hints Episode 12 background


**Feeling not erased**

**UraBoku© Odagiri Hotaru**

Shuusei mengaduk mangkuk berisi sup itu pelan. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali untuknya menyantap hidangan itu. Perutnya sakit dan rasa mual membuatnya ingin memuntahkan isi perut yang sebenarnya tidak berisi nutsiri apapun sejak semalam. Katsumi-_san_ mengernyit begitu melihat hasil masakannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sup itu tidak akan habis dengan cepat kalau kau hanya mengaduk-aduk saja, Shuusei-_kun_."

"Ah, _Gomenasai_, Katsumi-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud —hanya saja, aku sedang tidak bernafsu." Jawab Shuusei pelan. Dia merasa bersalah terhadap pria itu.

Katsumi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tidak pernah memilki nafsu makan disetiap sesi makan mu, Shuusei." Desah pria yang selalu mengenakan pakaian putih dengan topi khas seorang _Chef_ itu. Shuusei tersenyum lirih. Mencoba sesendok sup ayam miliknya. Sensasi aneh menyelimuti rongga mulutnya begitu kuah sup tertelan tanpa perlu ia kunyah lagi isi-isinya. Perutnya seketika memberontak, tidak terima dimasuki barang asing, dan meminta untuk dimuntahkan keluar.

Shuusei segera berlari kearah wastapel dapur, lalu sup yang baru saja dimakannya, ia muntahkan.

Suara air yang keluar dari keran memecah hening diantara kedua orang yang berada didapur. Katsumi menghampirinya dengan sehelai handuk kecil. Menghela nafas berat. Karena hal ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi. Dan akan menjadi lebih parah apabila pemuda berambut _almond_ itu menyimpan sebuah masalah.

Shuusei mengambil handuk yang diberikan untuknya, mengelap wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat. Jari-jarinya terlihat lebih ramping karena berat badannya terus turun. "Terima kasih,"

"Hm."

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, tidak perlu pergi kesekolah ataupun ke departmen investigasi itu. Kondisimu tidak baik, apa sebaiknya aku memanggil Isuzu-_san_?"

Shuusei menggeleng."Tidak perlu. Aku akan istirahat saja dikamar." Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Katsumi, yang memandangnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

* * *

Pemandangan luar jendela kamarnya tidak pernah berubah, pepohonan rimbun yang asri dengan rumput-rumput yang dipelihara dengan baik oleh tukang kebun keluarga Giou di mansion _Twillight_ ini. Serta hembusan angin yang akan masuk melalui jendela. Shuusei menikmati pemandangan itu, selalu, dan tidak pernah bosan. Seolah-olah, hanya kegiatan itulah yang bisa menghiburnya.

'_Hotsuma sudah terbebas dari rasa sakit dan bersalahnya berkat Yuki, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu. Siapa yang akan menyembuhkanmu'_

Kata-kata Luka terngiang jelas dibenaknya.

Semalam. Dirinya dan pemuda keturunan _Duras_ itu menyaksikan kejadian antara Hotsuma dan Yuki, dimana Hotsuma berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini bukan dia yang menghentikan niat Hotsuma yang untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi Yuki. Dan Yuki berhasil meyakinkan Hotsuma, bahwa keberadaannya berharga dan memiliki arti bagi siapapun.

Berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang tidak berhasil menyembuhkan trauma Hotsuma, yang terjadi malah ia menambah beban lain pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tanda luka dipunggung menjadi bukti seumur hidup untuk keduanya.

Shuusei tahu. Bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang berperan penting untuk Hotsuma. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama. Tapi kenapa rasa tidak berguna seolah menamparnya, seakan-akan dia dikejutkan baru tadi malam.

"Kau membuat yang lainnya khawatir." Sebuah suara teduh bernada datar menyapanya. Shuusei mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamar. Memberi isyarat untuk mempersilahkan pria berambut _brunette _itu masuk. Tapi pria bernama Luka atau yang biasa dipanggilnya Zess hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu. Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan datar.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertindak bodoh setelah ini, karena si pirang itu akan mengamuk bila kau terluka."

Shuusei memutus kontak pandang dengan Luka. Lalu kembali memberi perhatian pada pohon-pohon diluar. Tidak menjawab ucapan pria itu.

Hening beberapa saat, keduanya tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan satu-sama-lain dengan lancar. Keduanya berkomunikasi dalam diam dengan posisi yang masih sama dengan awal.

Diam adalah interaksi paling pas bagi Shuusei dan Luka. Mereka bukanlah pribadi yang ramai.

"Zess, tolong jaga Hotsuma untukku."

Luka memandang Shuusei datar."Itu bukan tugasku, lagipula dia bukanlah anak-anak yang harus dijaga lagi. Aku hanya melindungi Yuki seorang. Dulu, sekarang, dan sampai nanti." Tegas Luka. Shuusei tersenyum lirih. Betapa beruntungnya Yuki. Semua orang menyayanginya. Semua orang melindunginya. Termasuk dirinya pun begitu. Karena itu dia tidak bisa iri ataupun cemburu melihat kedekatan antara Hotsuma dan pemuda yang konon adalah reinkarnasi dari _Kami no Hikari_ itu.

Dia sadar bahwa sekarang adalah kondisi terlemahnya selepas malam _Walpurgis_, selain menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh Hotsuma. Pemuda itu sudah bisa berdiri dijalannya sendiri tanpa memerlukan dirinya disisi pemuda itu.

"Sungguhpun ini permintaan dari teman lama?" tanya Shuusei. Luka tidak segera menjawab, hanya menatap bola mata coklat yang berada dua meter dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah mengingat dengan jelas di _masa lalu_, seharusnya kau tidak meragukan apapun lagi termasuk Hotsuma."

Hening kembali.

Luka berniat beranjak dari posisinya, merasa percakapan mereka sudah tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi.

"Terima kasih." Lirih Shuusei.

Ini masih pagi hari, dan rasanya tidak perlu lah perasaan melankolis mengawali hari mereka. Luka menyunggingkan senyum sedikit. Melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan. "Makanlah, badanmu semakin kurus." Paparnya sembari berlalu.

Setelah itu, angin berhembus pelan melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka lebar, serta daun-daun kering yang jatuh dengan tidak sopannya ikut masuk kedalam kamar. Terjatuh tepat di telapak tangan Shuusei. Kelopak daun kering itu ia genggam erat.

Seperti inilah dirinya. Hanya sebuah daun kering yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh batang pohon. Melayang tertiup angin.

* * *

'_Berjanjilah Shuusei, kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Di reinkarnasi berikutnya, aku pasti dengan mudah mengenalmu. Karena __**Kita**__ adalah __**Sepasang**__. Percayalah padaku.'_

* * *

Dulu mungkin hubungan mereka bisa disebut cinta. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Kini mereka hanyalah partner yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Shuusei bisa melihat jauh kedepan, dalam _penglihatannya_, tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Acuan hidupnya selama ini tidak bisa seiringan lagi. Dia bahagia sekaligus merasakan sakit.

Mungkin pilihan untuk menghilang adalah pilihan tepat.

'_Sayonara, Hotsuma.'_

.

* * *

.

**BRRAAKKK**

Hotsuma meninju pintu kamar Shuusei dengan berang tidak memperdulikan raut Yuki yang berubah ketakutan dan khawatir sekaligus. Bahkan rasa sakit diabaikannya.

Begitu sekembalinya mereka dari sekolah dan tugas latihan yang diberikan Tachibana-_san_, mereka mendapati Shuusei menghilang. Hotsuma jelas tidak terima, apalagi alasan yang diutarakan Takashiro-_sama,_ sama sekali tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja.

"Shuusei menghilang atas kemauannya sendiri, bahkan Tsukumo tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Shuusei melalui angin. Hawa nya seolah hilang begitu saja. Ada kemungkinan dia berada dalam genggaman _Duras_."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Hotsuma. Dia yakin sekali bahwa Shuusei tidak mungkin menghilang tanpa seizin dirinya. Shuusei sudah berjanji bahwa pemuda itu akan terus bersamanya, terus disisinya. Hotsuma sedang menampik kenyataan.

Hotsuma merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh. Dia adalah orang paling dekat bagi Shuusei. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi, saling membutuhkan untuk di_sembuhkan_.

Tapi kenapa bisa Shuusei tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan membagi kepedihan bersamanya. Bukankah takdir mereka adalah bersama?

Yuki menatap pedih Hotsuma. Luka menepuk bahu Yuki untuk menenangkan pemuda mungil itu, "Keluarlah, istirahat sebentar,"

"Tapi —"

"Dia, biar aku yang urus. Ada pesan yang harus kusampaikan dari Shuusei."

Luka memberikan tatapan penuh percaya. Mengharapkan Yuki mempercayainya untuk mengatasi hal ini. Lalu pemuda mungil it mengangguk dan beranjak dari kamar Shuusei.

Sementara Hotsuma tampaknya sudah mulai habis kesabaran, aura kemerahan menguar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kekuatannya bersinergi dengan emosinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membuang energi untuk sebuah kemarahan. Itu tidak akan membuat Shuusei kembali." Ujar Luka

"DIAM!" bentak Hotsuma.

Duras bermata silver itu menghela nafas, susah berbicara dengan orang yang sedang emosi. Luka mengutuki Shuusei atas perbuatan pemuda itu. Bukankah dia sudah memperingati diawal-awal.

_Kami no Koe _itu tidak akan mau mendengarkan siapapun kecuali Shuusei.

Apa di masa lalu mereka berdua itu sebenarnya pasangan majikan dan pengawal, bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat dengan jelas _masa lalu_ mu bersama Shuusei?" tanya Luka.

Hotsuma mengernyitkan dahi. Reaksi energinya menyurut begitu mendapatkan pertanyaan barusan. "Tentu saja."

Luka hanya tersenyum samar. "Kau yakin?"

Hotsuma tidak langsung menjawab. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luka bertanya tentang masa yang sudah lalu. Masa dimana mereka sudah pernah hidup ratusan tahun lalu. Dan Hotsuma harus akui dia hanya mengingat secara samar, siapa dirinya dulu. Bukankah sama dengan sekarang, begitu pun Shuusei.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Yuki pun bisa berubah dari saat di masa lalu. Dia memang tetap jiwa yang sama, tetapi proses dia hidup sebagai Yuki yang dulu dan Yuki yang sekarang tidaklah sama. Latar belakang mempengaruhi perbedaan itu. Begitupun Shuusei dan juga dirimu."

Hotsuma masih diam, tidak menyela.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengingat dengan jelas itu semua, tetapi Shuusei mengingatnya."

Seketika kedua mata Hotsuma terbelalak.

"Shuusei tahu sejak awal, walau dirinya terus berada disisimu, tapi pada akhirnya hanya Yuki lah yang bisa _menyembuhkan_ diri mu dari semua rasa takut dan penyesalan yang kau rasakan serta Ketidak seimbangan energi dalam dirimu dapat dengan mudah Yuki kendalikan _._ Karena memang itulah kelebihan seorang _Kami no Hikari_."

"Lalu, apa alasan Shuusei menghilang?" lirih Hotsuma lemah, rasanya dia tahu kemana arah dari maksud perkataan Luka.

Pemuda yang tidak diketahui usianya secara pasti itu menatap prihatin pada Hotsuma. Sebuah pandangan yang juga pantas dilayangkan untuknya. Dia dan kedua orang itu memiliki garis takdir yang hampir mirip.

Sebenarnya tidak sepantasnya dia mengasihani kedua pemuda itu, dirinya bahkan jauh lebih menyedihkan.

"Shuusei belum _tersembuhkan._ Dan itulah tugasmu sekarang. Temukan dia." Ucap Luka.

Meninggalkan Hotsuma dalam sebuah pemikiran yang dalam. Betapa tidak sensitifnya dia terhadap Shuusei.

Kedua tangannya terkepal. Rasanya dia pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Dirinya egois. Meratapi diri sendiri hingga hampir ingin mati. Perasaan seperti itu jugalah yang tidak dia sadari turut melukai Shuusei.

Bodoh. Pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

"— kita adalah sepasang, dan selamanya akan seperti ini. Walau kita bereinkarnasi berulang kali. Bahkan terpisah ribuan mil bahkan lautan, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu, Shuusei.'"Ujar seorang pria berbalut pakaian kimono putih bersih, yang entah pakaian dari jaman mana itu. Pemuda yang penampakannya mirip Hotsuma. Dia menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup, karena memang mata itu tidak akan bisa kembali terbuka. Nafasnya sudah terhenti. Pemuda berperawakan mirip Hotsuma menggenggam tangan sang wanita, menciumi tangan yang sudah dingin itu. Raut wajahnya sedih dengan mata yang berair. Separuh bagian jiwanya sudah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Shuusei." Lirih pemuda itu tepat ditelinga sang wanita.

.

* * *

.

Perasaan tidak mungkin mudah terhapus. Walau sudah melewati dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Perasaan itu akan tetap ada, sadar atau tidak bagi mereka yang merasakannya.

Bukankah begitu, —Hotsuma?

Kali ini adalah saatnya kau mencariku walau didasar kegelapan sekalipun karena aku menunggu untuk kali ini saja, _temukan aku_.

.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

a/n: ini ekspektasi ku atas hubungan kedua pemuda kiyut bin ganteng plus_ beauty cool_*Khusus Shuusei. Ketimbang ZessxYuki, kok ini pasangan partner lebih menunjukkan suatu hubungan kearah yang lebih romantis kalau saja _anime_nya lebih dikembangkan lagi secara personal. Agak sedikit kecewa sih, karena seharusnya, pas di eposide yang entah keberapa itu, harusnya Shuusei gak semudah itu bangun ==, agak didramatiskan lagi kek adegannya, entah itu Shuusei tertangkap oleh Ashley dalam jangka waktu lama, leher diiket akar tanaman terus digantung terbalik kaki diatas kepala dibawah lalu —stop! Mulai gak waras ini ujung-ujung adegan berakhir gore =="

Dan lagi-lagi, _as always_ _as usual i am LoL_, ini fanfic sangat menggantung dan endingnya dilanjutkan tergantung pemikiran yang baca. Kekeke, ini menurutku aja sih, Shuusei dan Hotsuma itu dulunya pasangan kekasih#ngakak.

_And last, thanks for reading_ apalagi yang rela kasi review barang satu ^^

regards

-Bie-


End file.
